


Shiver

by theshizniiit



Series: Bottom!Dorian PWPs (because I'm trash) [2]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M, and bottom!dorian is still my jam so, guess what?, im still trash, this is hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from JudasthePirate: "May I ask for Dorian's first? (handjob, blowjob) and how sex "messes" with his circuits and how much John loves to take care of him? (for John is like an ego boost how much he can affect Dorian) :'D"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

"Never done this before." Dorian moans, pulling his lips away from John’s and scooting a little further into the couch. John groans at the lack of contact and pulls away, looking at the DRN, taking in his worried expression.

"That’s fine, Dorian." He says, voice soft. He can feel the DRN’s hand in his hair as he grabs Dorian’s hips and pulls him closer until the android is straddling John’s lap.

"I just-don’t want you to expect anything I can’t-" Dorian stutters.

"Dorian." John says, squeezing his hip,"I’ve got you. Unless you’re not comfortable and you want to stop-"

"No. I’m fine." Dorian says quickly,"I-I like this."

"Tell me if you want to stop. At any time. It doesn’t matter."

"I will."

Dorian leans down to kiss him and John rubs his hands up and down the DRN’s thighs before moving under his shirt and feeling his skin. It feels so real, like his. And Dorian’s lips are soft and plush and the weight of Dorian on his lap is driving him crazy. Dorian is running his hand through his hair and sucking on his lip and  _oh god where did he learn to do that-_

"John. I feel-I don’t know.. it’s strange."

John smiles at the DRN. He can’t help it. Dorian’s confusion is so  _cute_.

"Where is it?" He asks, even though he has a good idea.

Dorian shifts and looks at him nervously. The detective smirks and resumes kissing him, hands moving from Dorian’s stomach to his belt buckle and starts undoing it slowly, brushing against the bulge in Dorian’s pants. He smiles into Dorian’s mouth as he hears the android moan and feels him tighten his hold on his hair.

"Tell me if you want to stop." He whispers, breath warm in Dorian’s mouth.

"I’m fine." He moans, sucking John’s bottom lip back into his mouth. He licks at Dorian’s tongue, groaning at the back of his throat and unzips Dorian’s pants and gently runs his finger across Dorian’s cock through his underwear. Dorian moans and pulls back and looks in his eyes, pupils blown huge-John didn’t even know they could do that-and says "Do that again."

John does. He strokes Dorian through his boxers and the DRN makes those mewling noises into his mouth and then full on screams when John dips into his boxers and grasps him firmly. John gives him a dirty smirk and pumps him a few times, savoring Dorian’s gasps as he lays the DRN on the couch and positions himself above him, taking out his own cock and grinding into Dorian. The DRN gasps and clutches him, one hand in John’s hair and the other on his arm with a moan of  _more John that feels so good John please-_

until John takes his cock along with Dorian’s in his hand and starts jacking them off together.

And then Dorian has forgotten English. 

He babbles in other languages and clings to John because the feel of John’s hand and John’s dick up against his and the feel of John kissing his jaw and his neck and  _John John John John John John-_

Until something goes off in him and he’s lighting up in blue and sobbing into John’s neck as he comes and  _oh he’s never felt this before-_

Dorian finds himself shaking and pliant underneath John, after his systems have rebooted and he’s conscious again. Everything is clearer, and e notices his processors are moving faster and operating  _better._

He comes to with the detective kissing his collarbone and muttering praises, things like  _you did so good, you’re amazing, beautiful, so pretty,_   _I love you_  and  _you’re perfect_. He feels a wetness on his stomach and John’s weight on him. He also feels John stroking his hip and John’s arm wrapping around his waist.

Dorian smiles and tugs John up for another kiss and a quiet “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty much a pervert.  
> I'm so sorry.  
> *hides under blankets*


End file.
